


What Do I Have to Do?

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: Daryl is very hot for the reader and can’t stop thinking about her, but he thinks she is into Spencer because Spencer is always hanging around her. The reader is in love with Daryl and tries to always initiate contact and find excuses to be around him. But Daryl is an asshole to her because he overhears her one night talking about a man she wants, and Daryl assumes it is Spencer. The reader decides to be more aggressive about spending time with Daryl, hoping he will understand that she is into him. But this just makes Daryl angrier because he thinks she isn’t into him and it kills him how bad he wants her but can’t have her. One day Daryl is particularly an ass to her, and she finally asks him why he is being such an asshole to her. Daryl lets his anger get the best of him and amid their fight, Daryl finally shows her how he feels. Angry and Loving Smut ending all in one… Season 6 Era. Alexandria.





	What Do I Have to Do?

Daryl side-eyed you as he watched you from afar, cleaning his crossbow with his handkerchief on the porch of his and Carol’s house. You were talking to Spencer, again. Ever since your group had settled here he had been all over you and you certainly didn’t seem to mind. He watched as Spencer touched your arm, rubbing it up and down as he said something to make you giggle. Watching the scene made Daryl’s stomach sick. It was bad enough that he had the most ridiculous crush on you, knowing you would never want a redneck like him. But it was worse to think that you would want someone like Spencer.

“Ass kisser,” he muttered to himself, forcing his eyes off of you and back to his work. He didn’t hear you creep up on him as he forced his eyes to stay off of you.

You startled him when you walked up to him and said, “Hey, Daryl.” He looked up quickly, seeing you standing in front of him, the object he desired so badly staring over at him with that sweet smile of yours.

“Hey,” was all he said and then looked back down trying to focus on his crossbow and not the way his heart jumped at the sight of you.

You stood there with your hands in your back pockets, swaying your body back and forth, taking him in. He was so gorgeous. You had tried to get to know him for the past year of being with his group, but he was a tough one to read. “So, what’cha doin’?” you asked, swaying sweetly some more, trying to get him to talk to you.

He looked up at you and huffed, replying harshly, “What’s it look like?”

You smiled, shaking your head a little, your face turning red as you made a complete ass of yourself. “Of course…” you said, trying to laugh your own stupidity away. “I meant what are you doing later? Are you… Are you going to come to the party they are having at the Monroe’s for us tonight? It could be fun…” you said, trying to coax him into it.

Daryl huffed and looked at you like you were ridiculous.

“Why’d I want to do that?” he asked, angry again at the thought of having to watch you flirt with Spencer some more.

You shrugged, your heart dropping at his reply. “I don’t know you could meet someone…” you said, your heart fluttering at the thought of you being that someone.

His eyes narrowed with anger again, locking into yours. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth, trying to bite his tongue when all he wanted to tell you was to fuck off. He didn’t want anyone else, only you. But, by your comment and your actions, it sure seemed like he had no chance in hell with you. So, why would he even bother? He fought the urge to yell at you and stood up, holding his crossbow at his side as he glared you down and replied, “Nah. I’m good.”

Your shoulders slumped and you looked down at the ground sadly, another failed attempt to get him to notice you. “Okay, well you know if you change your mind…” you started but he turned around and walked inside the house, slamming the door behind him, leaving you on his front lawn alone.

“Okay… Well, I guess I’ll see ya…” you trailed off quietly, turning to leave as your heart sank.

You decided to try and make the best of the night with these newcomers. You put on a nice black dress that you had found in one the drawers when you had arrived. You were staying with Rosita and Abe. They had a room downstairs and you had the only room on the upper floor. You spun around, checking out your appearance in the long mirror by your bed. You shrugged and said, “As good as it’s gonna get I guess.” And then you thought to yourself, besides what does it really matter if Daryl wasn’t even going? You fluffed up your hair, giving yourself another twirl before you turned around and bounced down the stairs.

Rosita and Abe were sitting in the living room when you came bounding down and Abe whistled at you.

“Wow… Someone looks nice…” Rosita said, smiling at your primped appearance.

“Oh, stop you two… It is hardly anything special,” you said, rolling your eyes at their teasing. You three walked out into the warm summer night air and you smiled, inhaling and enjoying the feeling of it on your skin.

Rosita looked over at you and smiled. “So, does this happiness exuding from you have anything to do with a certain man we all know you’ve been crushing on for like ever?” she asked, hoping that was the case.

You rolled your eyes and sighed, your sad eyes coming to hers as you shook your head and said with a sigh, “Unfortunately, no. I asked him to come, but he just blew me off… Again. I swear I don’t even know why I try anymore…”

Rosita put her arm around you for a quick hug and picked up her pace down the road towards the Monroe’s. “Don’t worry, Y/N. We’re going to go to this party and have fun. You’ll forget all about Dixon in no time!” she said, with a happy smile, trying to cheer you up. You smiled in thanks and nodded.

“Okay… Sounds like a plan,” you said, taking a deep breath and trying to get into party mode as you made it up the stairs.

You both nodded in thanks to Abe as he held open the door and you walked into the house. There was music blaring from the speakers and nearly everyone was there. The house was filled with laughter and merriment as you walked in. Spencer was the first to greet you and you smiled a polite hello as he walked you over to the punch bowl. He poured you a glass and winked, “My special recipe,” he said.

You cheers him with a smile and took a drink, gasping and closing your eyes as you felt the punch burn down your throat. “Oh, wow… Yeah, that’s strong alright… What is that vodka?” you asked looking over at him with curious eyes that slightly burned now.

He shrugged and smiled slyly as he replied, “A little of this… A little of that…”

You laughed and nodded, taking another drink this time making sure you sipped on it. By your third drink, you were gulping it down and feeling no pain. You were laughing at another funny story Spencer was telling you about playing a trick on his older brother when you suddenly looked up and saw Daryl walk into the room. You smiled happily at the sight of him.

He surveyed the room, standing at the edge as if he didn’t know where he belonged. His eyes locked with yours and you smiled even wider at him. He huffed, his eyes turning angry and turn and walked to Carol, turning his back on you. He thought he would try to come tonight on the off chance you weren’t all over that asshole and here you were laughing and flirting with him just like he knew would happen.

You could feel the sting of tears starting to hit you as you asked Spencer, “Can I get another?” Spencer nodded, getting up and happily refilling your drink.

You stood up and took it. “Thanks,” you said, raising your glass to him a second in thanks before saying, “You know I think I need some fresh air… I’ll be back in a minute, alright?”

Spencer looked bummed. “Okay, do you want some company?” he asked, hope returning to his eyes, not that you noticed.

You shook your head, looking over at Daryl’s turned back and said, “No, thanks…” and quickly retreated out of the room. You walked outside and sat on the front step, taking a gulp of your drink and looking up at the stars. You didn’t know what to do. Daryl clearly didn’t like you, but he was all you wanted. Leave it up to you to pick the one guy who didn’t even want you to have an eternal crush on.

You heard the screen door open and close and heard Rosita’s voice. “You okay?” she asked, sitting down next to you.

You sighed in dismay, looking over at her with sad eyes as you replied to her and shook your head. “I just want him so much, Rosita… I’ve never wanted anyone more. Why doesn’t he want me?” you asked. “Sometimes men are just idiots…” she admitted. You sighed and laid back on the wooden porch with your feet propped up on the steps below you.

“I’ve never felt this way before about anyone like this… I mean I’ve been with men. But, he’s a real man, ya know? I can’t stop thinking about how much I’d love for him to wrap me up with those big, strong, arms of his or what his kiss would taste like… Not to mention he has me so fucking turned on all the time that it’s hard to think straight! I just want him so fucking bad! Fuck!” you said, bemoaning to her about your problems.

Rosita giggled a little, taking the glass from your hand and taking a swig as she watched you lament.

Suddenly you both heard the clearing of a throat, the sound of which you had nearly memorized, Daryl. You looked up and behind you, seeing Daryl upside down in your vision standing at the screen door. You shot up, wincing a little at the action as it made you dizzy. You turned slightly to look up as you watched Daryl open the screen door and walk out onto the porch. He averted his eyes from yours, his face as hard as stone as he made his way through.

“Hey, Daryl…” you said, biting your lip as you looked up at him with lust and hope in your eyes.

“Hey,” he grunted and walked down the steps swiftly, his eyes still not meeting yours.

You followed his body with your eyes watching as he swiftly walked away and out into the night, disappearing into the darkness. You bit your lip and sighed. “Ugh… and do you see that ass of his?? He is so fucking sexy!” you said with a deep yearning.

Rosita giggled and said, “Girl, you got it bad. You can’t just give up. With Dixon you have to be… direct,” she said, looking over at you suggestively. You laughed a little and nodded, looking back at the space he had disappeared into with longing.

Suddenly, Spencer’s voice cut through the air, “You ladies coming back in, we’re just about to play some cards.”

You looked back and Spencer and nodded and smiled. “Yeah we’re coming…” you said. Spencer nodded and smiled, turning and walking back into the house.

Rosita nudged your arm with a suggestive smile and said, “I’m sure if you wanted you could have that one…”

You looked over at her and shook your head, “I don’t want that one… I want that one,” you said pointing back into the dark space Daryl had walked off into.

Rosita giggled and nodded, knowing you had your mind made up. “Well, then you better start getting a little more direct because ‘that one?’ That one probably wouldn’t know you felt that way even if you full on straddled him,” she said with another giggle.

You sighed and let her pull you up and you both walked back inside to finish enjoying the party.

-

Daryl had heard every word you lamented as he stood at the screen door and watched your gorgeous body sway back and forth as you talked about Spencer. He felt his blood boiling as the image of you and Spencer fucking swarmed his mind. He quickly walked off, not able to hide how much rage was inside him and unable to make the images stop. He could see you slipping off that dress and riding Spencer with that beautiful body of yours against his. Spencer kissing on your neck and making you moan for him as you rode him to your heaven. Daryl slammed the door of his house and quickly walked down the hall to his room. He slammed his door and walked over to the wall, punching it harshly, which put a hole in the wall. He didn’t care, he couldn’t feel it all he saw was you and Spencer and all he heard were your words of want for that asshole.

He sat on the end of his bed and ran his hands into his hair, gripping it and closing his eyes, trying to make his mind focus on something else, anything else but you. It didn’t work, now he was reliving your body on the porch in slow motion, remembering your thighs slightly open and your dress hiked up messily. He imagined himself kneeling in between them and pushing them open, slamming his lips down onto your pussy. He bet you tasted so fucking good. And then he imagined pulling you up off the porch and dragging you to the side of the house, quickly unbuckling, ripping your panties off and shoving himself inside you. And then he imagined you loving his cock as he fucked you so hard, making you cum so loud that everyone could hear it.

“Fuck,” he growled angrily as he brought his hand down to swiftly rub up and down his now aroused cock. It made him so angry he couldn’t have you and even angrier that he wanted you so bad. He laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling reminding himself that that fantasy of his would never happen. He made a promise to himself after hearing you tonight that he wasn’t going to let you into his thoughts anymore and that he was steering clear of you altogether from now on. Not like he wanted to sit around and watch you pine over that asshole anyway. Or worse, be forced to watch the two of you together as a real item. So, he decided the best thing to do was to avoid you and try to forget you existed. But you made that hard for him to do, it seemed like everywhere he turned the next few days there you were, with Spencer usually not far behind.

You had resolved to try and put yourself out there more to Daryl like Rosita had told you to.

And so, you two began your stalemate.

One day, you offered to help him with gate duty, telling him that Rosita needed to be elsewhere that day. He looked at you angrily for a minute, but he knew there wasn’t much he could do and his post was up in an hour anyway. So, he sat atop the tower and you stood down by the gate, your back slumped back onto the wall behind you, staring up at him with his back to you. You tried to think of something to say, but it was kind of hard when he wouldn’t even look at you.

Spencer had come over and offered you a drink and a snack, which you thought was nice of him. You took it and ended up talking to him for a while. He was telling you another funny story when you noticed Abe climb up the guard tower, he tapped Daryl on the shoulder. Daryl jumped a little, making Abe laugh and Daryl just nodded, his face as hardened as ever. You watched that gorgeous body of his climb down the ladder and pushed the plate into Spencer’s chest. “Give me a minute,” you said, not looking at Spencer for a second as you walked over to Daryl who was turning around from just stepping off the ladder.

Daryl saw you and his eyes went to the ground, his blood boiling after having to spend the last near hour listening to Spencer flirting with you and making you laugh, that beautiful laugh that he loved and hated all at once. He stood there, his fist clenched as he listened to you approach him, step after step. He allowed his eyes to rise but focus solely on Spencer who was clearly checking you out and his fists grew tighter.

“Hey,” you said in that cute, you-had-no-idea-what-it-did-to-him, voice.

He forced his hard eyes back to you, trying to ignore the innocent, beautiful, way you looked at him.

“Hey,” was again all he said.

You looked up at him hopefully, happy he was staying to talk and smiled over at him saying, “So, I’m supposed to go over to Carol’s after this and help her harvest some vegetables… Will I see you there?” You asked him with a nervous tone and looked over at him nervously, hearing Spencer call out your name in the distance again.

Daryl looked over at him and then back at you, forcing his heart to harden and shook his head and replied, “Nah. I got shit to do.” With that you watched him turn and walk right past you, forcing you to step back or he would have knocked shoulders with yours. You watched him with longing as he strut down the road, not bothering to look back.

“Okay… bye…” you said, nearly silently to yourself. You sighed and watched him walk away until you heard Spencer calling for you again, “Y/N?” You turned and looked at your new friend, forcing a smile as you walked back over to him. He kept you company the rest of your shift and then walked you to Carol’s, you thanked him and he reluctantly left your side, walking back home.

You smiled and waved at Carol who was already in the garden planting. She asked you to help her pick the ripe tomatoes, so you grabbed a basket and went to work. Little did you know Daryl was watching your every move from inside the house. He lied when he said he had better things to do and when you had told him you were going to be helping Carol, he couldn’t help but decide to stay home and watch, he just couldn’t help himself with you. He watched as you swayed and twirled, happily humming to yourself as you worked. You were so beautiful it made his heart ache, he couldn’t look away – as much as he knew he should. He watched you for a while and dipped into the kitchen when he saw you and Carol coming inside.

He heard you and Carol enter the house. Carol had said something to make you laugh, that amazing sound he loved so much. He had his back turned to you both when you entered the kitchen, both with big baskets filled with produce.

“Why don’t you start slicing those up and I’ll show you how to make the sauce. I just have to run down to the pantry for a few spices,” Carol said.

You nodded and smiled to Carol, trying to ignore the increase in your heart rate at the sight of Daryl. “Sure, I’ll just chop them up and wait for you to get back,” you said.

Carol nodded in agreement and walked back out of the house. You looked around, noticing a cutting board on the counter next to Daryl. You walked over and grabbed it, reaching into his space a little to grab a knife. You turned around and set it down on the table, starting to cut up the tomatoes as instructed.

Daryl didn’t say a thing, even though he looked you over without you noticing.

You looked over at him after a few minutes of silence and asked him, “It’s a nice day, huh?”

He huffed and looked at you as if you were ridiculous, replying, “Oh, yeah just perfect. You know if weren’t for the dead and the end of the world.”

You grimaced and looked back at your task muttering, “I was just saying…”

He was suddenly behind you and he whispered angrily into your ear, “Do ya think I give a fuck what ya were sayin, Y/N?”

You fought back tears and shook your head, your heart dropping at his words. He noticed and huffed angrily again, “Why don’t ya save your tears for your boyfriend?”

A look of confusion came over your face as you set the knife down and turned to look at him. “What are you talking about?” you asked, peering at him curiously.

“Ya know who I mean, the one ya can’t stop fucking talking about… That rich boy down the road,” he said with a sting in his voice.

“Spencer?... He isn’t… It’s not like that…” you said, putting it all together.

Daryl huffed and asked, “Oh yeah? How is it then? Cuz as far as I can tell he wants to fuck ya…”

You wrapped your arms around your body at the suggestion and glared at Daryl. “What the fuck, Daryl? I don’t think of Spencer that way, he’s just a friend…” you said, taking offense to his condescending tone.

He leaned into you, walking closer into your body than he had before and looked you over as if you were lying to him. “Tell me then, Y/N… Do ya let all your, ‘friends,’ fuck ya?” he asked, his eyes roaming down your body and his finger lightly trailing your stomach.

You batted it away, anger filling you as he spoke to you in such a way. “I can’t believe you’d even say that!” you said, with anger raging through your blood.

You heard the door open and Carol walk in. She walked into the kitchen to find you two glaring at each other.

“Everything alright?” she asked, looking over at the two of you locked in a stalemate.

Daryl nodded and said in his gruff voice, “Yeah, everything’s fine.” He glared you down another second longer as if to prove to you who was winning this argument and then looked at Carol and said, “I’ll be in my room.” And with that, he turned and strutted out of the room. A few seconds later you heard him slam his door, making you jump a little.

“What was that about?” Carol asked you. You looked over at her, startled for a minute at her presence and shook your head.

“I have no idea,” you said, complete confusion running through your mind as you thought back to his comments and his attitude. He had never been this bad with you before the entire time you had known him. And all about Spencer? You tried to pay attention as you helped Carol prepare the sauce, all the while the entire encounter with Daryl running through your mind as you tried to figure him out. After you were done chopping everything up and putting it all together you sat there stirring the big pot at a high boil.

“Do you think you can sit here and let it simmer for about another half an hour?” Carol asked, untying her apron and hanging it on a hook on the wall. “I have guard duty in a few minutes that I have to get to,” she explained.

You felt a nervous swirling in your stomach at the thought of being alone in the house with Daryl again, but you nodded and said, “Sure.”

Carol didn’t seem to notice your hesitation. “Thanks. So, just let it simmer for about another half hour and then you can turn it off… I’ll jar it up in the morning,” she said.

You nodded. “Okay, sounds good,” you said, focusing on stirring the sauce in the pot. “Alright, I’m off!” Carol said and walked out the door.

You stood there stirring the sauce absentmindedly as you thought back to your talk with Daryl. You had never heard him speak to you or anyone else like that before. You were lost in your thoughts when Daryl came walking back into the kitchen.

“Thought you’d gone,” he said with annoyance and disdain in his tone.

You looked back at him and shrugged, “I told Carol I’d finish this, she had to leave.”

He huffed and walked over to pour himself some water, turning his back to you.

“Okay, what the hell did I do to piss you off so much?” you asked, slamming the spoon down on the counter next to you as you turned to him.

Daryl slammed his glass down on the counter and turned around walking into you, making you back up until your back hit the wall.

“Why do ya think ya matter?” he asked, looking you over with angry disgust and frustration.

You pushed him away harshly and yelled, “Fuck you! Why are you being such an asshole?! I didn’t do anything to you!”

He pushed you back into the wall again, this time pinning you there with his hands on your shoulders.

“Maybe ya should run along home to your boyfriend, Y/N… I ain’t got time for this shit,” he growled, his face coming closer to yours.

You tried to move but he kept you pinned to the wall.

“He isn’t my boyfriend! I don’t even like him! What the fuck is your problem?” you asked shouting and getting angry yourself that he kept assuming that.

Daryl huffed, a sarcastic smile coming to his lips as he growled, “Don’t fuckin’ lie, Y/N… I heard ya last night… How much you want to put out for that asshole!”

His right hand came to your throat and he used his grip to pin you to the wall, bringing his left index finger up to slowly trail down the side of your face, glaring at his own actions before his eyes ran back to yours.

“I know… How much ya want his cock… How much ya want to whore yourself out to him?... I heard it all, Y/N…” he said, trailing his finger over to your lips, silently wishing they were his to kiss not that asshole’s.

You pulled your head away, forcing it to the side as you struggled under his grip. This made him chuckle a little as he brought his lips to your ear and whispered, “Had I know ya would put out with a man like that… I might’ve tried sooner myself…” he slammed his lips onto your neck and kissed it harshly, sucking on it for dear life.

The struggle in you stopped at his actions and you whimpered, your body completely submitting to his grip on you and his lips. You ran your hands up around his sides and pulled him further into you as you pulled him by his lower back.

He growled, sucking harder on your neck at your actions and obliged, pushing his body into yours. He sucked and swirled his tongue hungrily up and down your neck and started to rock his core up and down into yours, his hand on your neck running up the tilted side of your face a gripping your hair tightly.

“Oh… God…” you groaned in disbelief at the pleasure he created throughout you.

You knew you should be mad. You knew you should push him away and scold him for all the things he had said. But you had wanted him so long, you didn’t dare. He continued to hit up and down into your body and his tongue continued to torture your neck. You ran your hands up his back and dug your fingernails into it, moaning happily as you closed your eyes and thoroughly enjoyed it.

He bit your neck playfully at your grip and leaned into your ear and whispered, “…You really are a dirty girl, aren’t ya?”

You groaned, grimacing a little at his words. But you were unable to deny him.

You nodded and groaned, “I’ll be whatever you want me to be, Daryl.”

He chuckled smugly into your ear, causing shivers to erupt throughout your body and your body arched further into him.

“That’s what I thought,” he said lowly and his lips slammed back onto your neck, devouring it again.

You whimpered helplessly as his hands slowly roamed down your body. He stepped his body back just enough to run them to your clothed breasts, harshly rubbing on them.

“Oh… fuck…” you whimpered, gripping at his back tighter at the feeling.

He chuckled again, continuing to leave hot, sticky, kisses down your neck and over to your chin as his hands then slid around your back and down to your ass. He leaned back abruptly pulling his lips off of you as he gripped your ass.

You opened your eyes which were confused at the loss of connection and turned your head to look into his eyes.

He glared you down, still so angry at you and slammed his lips onto yours. He kissed your bottom lip so harshly you thought it might draw blood as he pulled your core back into his with one harsh slam and the help of his hands on your ass.

You grunted in surprised shock and a little pain, but you didn’t let go, instead, you clung tighter to him.

He slowly let go of your bottom lip, biting it a little again in the process as he sucked it down. His eyes never left yours in the process. You rolled your eyes a little, fighting the urge to buck your head back. He slightly slapped your ass with both hands, one alternating the other as his lips came off of yours. He leaned back and looked you over, smiling happily for just a second at the look you were giving him; love and need, something he always wanted to see from you for him. But he quickly put his mask back on and hardened his face, glaring you down again as he nudged his nose up into yours as he spoke.

“I think ya want a real man Y/N… not that asshole…” he growled, cocking his head as he took you in, his hands running up to grip your hips as he took ownership of you.

You looked over at him, still shocked this was happening, looking at his smirk and then back up into his eyes and nodded.

“I want you, Daryl, only you… What do I have to do to prove it to you?” you asked, looking up at him with innocent confusion.

He huffed, taken aback by your words, still keeping his glare hard as he responded, “Ya wanna show me? Let me take ya… Let me fuck ya like a man should…”

You swiftly nodded, your eyes slightly afraid at his angry side but not able to say no to how much you wanted him.

He smirked at your reaction and pulled your core into his, wrapping his arms firmly around your waist and ghosting your lips with his as he spoke.

“Yeah… ya need a real man to show ya…” he growled, pushing his lips harshly back to yours.

You moaned happily and quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and pushing your lips harder into his. He pulled you both back as his tongue pushed back into your mouth, taking yours for another amazing and wild ride. He lifted you up into his arms and you quickly adjusted, wrapping your legs around his waist as you chased his tongue around wildly. He walked you both back into the wall, slamming your back against it and his core into yours.

“Oh! Daryl!” you cried out in happy surprise, your lips coming off his and your head falling back.

He wasted no time and crashed his lips onto your neck, sucking on it harshly before leaving hot, sticky, kisses up and down it. You whimpered happily and ran your hands up into his hair massaging it roughly and pulling his lips harder into your neck. He sucked and swirled up to the side of your neck. You quickly turned it to allow him better access. He growled at your compliance and kissed his way up to your ear.

“I’m gonna fuck ya so good girl… You’ll never want anyone else…” he growled, biting your earlobe slightly before kissing the spot under it harshly, branding you as his with his lips.

“Oh, God… Daryl… Please, fuck me…” you moaned, gripping at his hair harder as you got lost in his kiss.

He growled at your words and kissed his way back up to your ear, “I love hearin’ ya beg for me, Y/N.” He patted your ass and slowly let you back down to the ground. You groaned a little in frustration but unwrapped your legs and let he put you down. He smirked at your reluctant reaction and kissed your lips again. He smiled a little softer as he took in your beautiful smile, bringing his finger up to trace the side of your face as he stared into your soul for a second.

He nudged his head back slightly and said, “Come on… I wanna do this knowing no one can walk in on us…” He brought his hand down to yours, intertwining his fingers with yours. He gripped your hand and pulled you out of the kitchen. He walked you swiftly down the hall, his stride long and confident as he pulled you down it and to his bedroom.

Once you were inside, he swiftly turned around and locked the door, deadbolting it shut. He turned around and looked you in the eye, walking into you as if he was stalking his prey. You shivered at the sight, already so damn turned on by him. He walked his body into yours and brought his hands back to your hips. He looked down at his hands on you, rubbing his thumbs harshly up and down your hipbones a minute before looking back into your eyes while his hands came to the hem of your shirt. He pulled it up, his eyes never leaving yours as he slowly pulled it up and off of you.

You smiled that sweet smile he loved so much and raised your arms as his hands and your shirt moved higher. He pulled it off of you and slowly looked down, his breath hitching a little when he saw your now naked and exposed breasts.

You smiled at his reaction and took his hands in yours saying, “Go ahead, Daryl… Touch me.” He gulped and nodded, letting you put his hands over your breasts. You dropped your hands and moaned happily when he started to massage them. His touch was hungry and rough like he had been waiting forever to touch you. And he really had been. He gripped your nipples with his fingers and squeezed them, clamping on to them.

“Oh… shit… yes…” you moaned, letting your head fall back and your eyes close, trying to memorize every move of his hands on you.

His hands began to roughly massage your breasts again and his lips came up to the nape of your neck. He left a trail of kisses up and down it as his hands worked on you. His lips travel back up your neck and chin to your lips. You opened your hazy eyes and let your head fall back down so that your lips were ghosting his. You smiled at him in thanks for his actions as you felt one of his hands run down your stomach to the button of your pants, popping it open. He unzipped them and began to lightly trail his finger across your torso, just under your panties. Your happy smile disappeared and you looked over at him with pure awe and want at his actions.

He cocked his head to the side and stared you down as he continued to tease you.

“Daryl… Please…” you whimpered, unable to take his teasing any longer.

He smirked and nudged his nose up at you and said, “Yeah… I love to hear ya beg…” And with that, he retracted his finger and stepped back. He threw off his vest and unbuttoned his shirt, smirking at the look in your eyes as you followed his fingers down. He tore off his shirt and watched as you bit your lip and run your hands to his chest. You ran your hands eagerly up and down his chest and stomach, trying to memorize everything about him in case this was your only chance to soak it in. He shook the hair out of his eyes and brought his hands to his pants.

You looked down and watch him pop open the button and unzip. His hands went to the sides as he got ready to pull them down. You brought your hands down and put them over his, looking up at him and saying, “Don’t. Let me… I want to show you just how much I want you, Daryl…”

“Damn. Alright, girl,” he said, dropping his arms and glaring you down with a glint of happiness in his eyes as he watched you fall to your knees in front of him.

You watched as your hands roamed up and down his thighs, smiling happily to yourself when they found his clothed cock, which was throbbing so hard for you. You looked up at him as you rubbed his clothed cock up and down and licked your lips. “Mmmm… You’re so big, baby…” you purred as you teased his cock. You smirked as you watched him start to fall apart for you, clenching his jaw as he brought his hands behind your head, gripping slightly at your hair.

“Ya gonna suck that big cock, Y/N?” he growled, hardening his stare at the thought. Secretly he couldn’t believe this was happening, but he couldn’t let you know how badly he needed you.

You smiled, slowly trailing your tongue across your lips as you brought your hands up to the hem of his pants and nodded.

“Yeah, Daryl… I’m going to show you just how bad I want you…” you said, tugging his pants down to the ground.

His cock popped up in front of you and your eyes widened a second seeing how huge he really was. His hands in the back of your hair playfully as he hit his cock into you a few times. You looked up and smirked at the dangerous look in his eye, his jaw clenching again. You looked back down at his cock and slowly trailed your tongue up from the base to the tip, swirling your tongue lightly around his tip. You stared up at him as you began to softly suction onto his tip, your right hand coming to the base of his cock, softly pumping him up and down.

Daryl’s grip in your hair tightened, his breathing turning heavy and his eyes turning hazy. You moaned happily to yourself and increased the pressure on his cock and twisting your hand around it as you pumped him up and down. Your tongue began to swirl around his tip faster as you moaned continuously onto it.

“Fuck, girl…” he whispered in awe of you as he tried to hold it together.

You moaned and locked eyes with his and finally slowly pushed his cock down into your mouth as you continued to pump him with your hand.

“Fuck, yeah…” he groaned, his eyes rolling slightly back in his head at the feeling.

His hands on the back of your head started to push you back down onto his cock when you came back up it, pushing you down so hard you gagged a little. But you got used to his rhythm, moaning as he hit back into the back of your throat to allow more of him inside. He stared you down, his breathing quickening as he hit his cock into your throat faster and deeper, using his hands on your head to help him gain the most depth and rhythm.

“Oh, yeah… You’re a fuckin’ dirty girl aren’t ya? I bet ya love sucking that cock. Don’t ya?” he growled, completely turned on as he watched you. His eyes rolled back in his head when he saw you moan, “uh huh,” and nod as you took him in. You pulled your lips up to his tip and swirled your tongue around it as fast as you could, causing him the groan loudly to you.

“Fuck yeah!” he cried out at the feeling, his grip on your hair tightening as he let you give him the best head he had ever gotten.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and down to yours and his hands in your hair ripped your mouth off of him.

You gasped in shock. But you smiled up at him to show him you would do whatever he wanted.

He growled deep in his throat, his chest heaving as glared you down.

“That mouth of yours is so fucking good at that…” he growled and looked down at you appreciatively.

“I can finish… If you want me to…” you said running your hand down to tickle his balls softly, smiling as you watched his now wet cock twitch for you.

He pulled you back by your hair again and you dropped your hands to the floor and looked up at him with those wide, innocent, eyes that he loved so much. He shook his head, pulling you back by your hair one more time before he kicked out of his boots and jeans. He reached down a hand to you and you took it, giggling a little when he pulled you up abruptly from the floor with his strong arm. He brought his hands to the sides of your pants and tugged on them until they fell down your legs. You mimicked him and kicked out of your boots and then your pants, stepping out of them and further into his gorgeous naked body. He looked down at your panties, noticing how wet you were already as your nectar soaked through them. He brought his hand down and used his fingers to trail your clothed folds.

“We’ve got plenty of time for that later, darlin’… Right now I need to fuck this beautiful body…” he said, as if to himself, as he looked down at your pussy with determination.

You nodded and ran your hands up to his neck, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pushing your hands back the back of his hair. His eyes came back to yours and his jaw clenched as he saw you looking over at him with that hazy look in your eyes again as if he was the only person in the world.

“How do you want me?” you asked him, your entire body on fire for him in every way possible way and willing to do whatever he wanted.

His eyes turned dark and dangerous at your submission to him and his hands pushed your panties down to the floor in one swift motion.

He leaned over and whispered into your ear as his fingers slowly trailed the folds of your pussy, “I want ya to cum all over this cock and show me just how fuckin’ bad ya want me.”

His cock twitched as he spoke, he was so fucking turned on that he was finally going to be able to play out all those fantasies he had had of you for so long.

Your breath hitched and you shivered as his words and his touch. He leaned back to look at you and you nodded rapidly.

He nodded, his eyes darker than ever before. Before you knew what was happening his hands came to your hips, he twirled you around and pushed you onto the bed. You caught yourself with your hands and started to climb up, only to have his hands come back to your hips and hold you in place.

“Stay right there,” he ordered.

You froze as ordered.

Daryl growled and gripped your ass with his right hand, smacking it a little and looked over to watch your reaction. You whimpered, biting your lip as your hands dug into the sheets beneath you. This didn’t satisfy him and he smacked it again, this time harder. You cried out in pleasure and pain at the feeling, your ass feeling red and raw from his spanking.

“If you wanna show me how much ya love this cock, I don’t want you to hold back… I want everyone to hear ya screamin’ for me… Especially that asshole down the street. Understand?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as he glared you down.

You looked back at him and nodded in agreement. Which got you another hard slap on your ass.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out, closing your eyes and gritting your teeth as you felt the impact run through you. You could feel his handprint branded onto your ass as it stung, making it feel even better.

“Good girl… Now open those beautiful legs for me,” he growled, slapping the insides of your thighs.

You obeyed and readjusted your knees, spreading your legs further apart for him. His left hand came to your hip and his right hand grabbed his cock. He brought his tip to your folds and slowly started to trail it up and down them.

“Ohhh… Daryl…” you moaned, looking back at his cock with such a longing in your eyes.

He smirked at your reaction, continuing to rub his tip up and down your pussy, just slightly entering you.

“Yeah… ya want that?” he asked.

You locked eyes with his and nodded, wiggling your hips back into his cock, trying to get him to enter you.

“I’ll give it to ya, Y/N… But I want ya to say it…” he growled, glaring you down as he held his tip over your entrance.

You looked up at him confused and ask, “What?”

His eyes narrowed, anger flashing through his entire being again as he thought back to you and Spencer and replied, “I want ya to say that you’re mine and only mine…”

You smiled up at him sweetly for a second, hearing the words you had long to hear for so long escape his lips. You nodded and agreed quickly, “I am yours, Daryl… only yours if you want me,” you said.

“And I want ya to tell that Spencer to stay the fuck away from ya from now on, ya hear? Ya tell him you’ve got a man and he needs to fuck off!” he growled loudly as his anger surged through him.

You nodded and agreed, “Fine. I’ll tell him… I promise… He means nothing to me… Not like you…”

He nodded, cracking his neck a few times as he re-focused himself now that you had agreed to his terms.

“Ya ready for me then, darlin’?” he asked.

You looked up at him and nodded, licking your lips and saying, “Yes! Daryl, please, yes!”

He smirked and said, “Yeah… You’ll be doin’ a lot of that.” He kept his eyes locked on yours and swiftly pushed himself inside you.

“Holy fuck!” you cried out as you took him in so deep and fast. You looked up at him in awe and disbelief as he started to push his cock in and out of you harder and deeper than anyone had ever been inside you before.

“So, fucking tight…” he growled to himself happily at the feeling of your tight, wet, pussy contracting over his cock.

“Oh, god, Daryl… You’re so fuckin’ big…” you groaned in happy confusion as you took him in as far as you could.

Daryl’s eyes came to yours at your words and he groaned happily as he watched you bounced back and forth onto his cock, whimpering with delight.

“Yeah… ya fuckin’ love it, don’t you?” he asked, speeding up his cock inside you and loving that you were loving him inside you.

“Oh, fuck, yes!!” you cried out, your eyes closing and your hands gripping the sheets even tighter as he rode you faster. You started to rock your pussy back onto his cock faster, loving the feeling of friction it created. You were getting wetter with each hit and as soon as you started bouncing back onto him you felt him starting to hit your spot.

“Oh, my fucking god… Right there… Please…” you groaned loudly, rocking even faster onto him as you felt your high building.

Daryl’s hand came to your ass and he smacked you harshly again, this time a few times in a row, grunting and groaning as he obeyed and slammed into you harder. His fingers gripped onto your hips, so hard you knew there would be bruises, as he slammed into you harder and faster than any man had ever done to you. You were a moaning, whimpering, mess as he fucked you so fast and hard. You couldn’t believe you were already so ready to cum for him. Your breath got shorter and your eyes closed tightly as you felt yourself near the brink, loving everything about the way he was fucking you.

“Yeah ya cum for that cock, Y/N… I wanna feel this tight pussy cum over my cock…” he groaned as he watched you fall apart for him. You were every bit as good as he imagined, maybe even better.

You whimpered louder at his words and rocked back onto his cock faster and harder until you obeyed and came for him. “Ohhh… fuck!! Daryl!!” you cried out loudly as you felt your entire body spasm and convulse with the most amazing orgasm.

“Yeah, cum for me girl… Just like that…” he grunted as he felt your pussy tighten and contract quickly over his cock, slickening his cock even more as you came all over it.

Daryl’s hand came down and gripped your hair, pulling it tightly cause your head to fly back. His hips were concentrated, and he moaned loudly at the feeling of you cumming so hard over his cock. You could tell he was losing control as he thrust his cock in and out of you more erratically and his movements sped up to near light speed. You cried out happily as you started to rock back up and down onto his cock as fast as you could, needing to feel him cum for you too.

“Oh, yeah… ya dirty fuckin’ girl… Make that cock cum!” he groaned happily as he rode your body to heaven.

You whimpered and moaned happy to oblige and gave him everything you had as you rocked onto his cock as fast and hard as you could.

He hit faster and faster into you until he hit into your hilt and exploded deep inside you. His hand immediately dropped your hair and both his hands gripped your hips tightly holding you into him as he came like a rocket deep inside you.

“Ohh… Fuck Yeah! Take that cock so fucking good!” he cried out, his eyes closing as he felt his amazing orgasm coursing through every inch of his body. He slowly hit into your hilt as he rode out his high.

You moaned happily at the feeling and purposefully contracted your pussy over his cock as tightly as you could over him a few times.

“Fuck, Yeah, Girl!” he cried out loudly at the feeling, smacking your ass harshly again . He shortly hit into your hilt a few more times as you prolonged his high before slamming it deep inside you and holding it there.

“Oh, yeah… I fucking love you, Daryl… Oh, my god!” you moaned loudly and happily at the amazing high coursing through your veins right now because of him. The front of your body dropped to the bed as you laid your exhausted arms out in front of you, your eyes closed as you tried to hold onto this feeling.

You felt his hands on your hips slowly push them up and he slipped out of you. You groaned in confused frustration as he exited you, already missing the feel of him inside you as your body fell further forward in exhausted pleasure. You heard him get off the bed and you climbed up it a bit, sprawling your body flat onto the bed and resting your head on the pillow. You looked over to the side of you and watched as his naked body came around to the side of the bed and he laid down beside you on the other pillow.

You were both covered in sweat and panting for air. You looked over at him and noticed the look of disbelief in his eyes as he looked you over. He had never had such a good fuck before with anyone. And yet here you were looking over at him as sweetly and innocently as ever. How did you pull it all off so seamlessly he wondered to himself.

You giggled a little at his confused expression, loving how he looked at you in a whole new way. “What?” you asked, curiously, as you buried the side of your face further into the pillow.

He smiled, a sweet smile back and shook his head briefly and said, “Nothin’. I just never met anyone like you before.”

You smiled wider and replied, “I never met anyone like you either, Daryl.”

You ran your hand over to lay on his chest, using your fingertips to slowly trail around it. You smiled happily at the feeling of his rapid heart rate, looking up at him lovingly as you did. He looked down at your actions and then back over at you with confused curiosity for a second, remembering your words.

He brought his hand over to tuck a few strands that had fallen into your face behind your ear, trailing his finger up and down the side of your face.

“Y/N?” he asked softer than you had ever heard his voice before.

“Yeah?” you asked looking up at him curiously, that beautiful smile never leaving your lips.

He cleared his throat, looking away a second before forcing his nervous eyes back to yours.

“Did ya mean, what ya said before?” he asked you, his heart racing for an entirely different reason now.

Your smiling face beamed happily at his question and you nodded. You noticed his confused face again as he tried to figure out your answer. You laughed a little to yourself. You slowly sat up and leaned over his face as you stared deep into his eyes.

“I’ve loved you for so long, Daryl… I just… I just didn’t know how to say it,” you admitted, keeping your loving eyes on his as you told him your truth.

He smiled at your answer, looking up at you in loving awe as he tucked the hair that had fallen again back behind your ear. He cupped your face and looked down at that beautiful smile of yours and then back into those eyes he loved so much. He was in loving shock at your words and this entire experience. He wished he could freeze the moment and keep it forever.

“Daryl?” you asked, pulling him out of his haze.

“What, Y/N?” he asked you softly with a small smile at the way you said his name, so sweetly.

“You know all that stuff you heard at the party?” you asked, your hand stopping over his heart.

He nodded, looking away in slight anger at those same intrusive thoughts of you and that asshole.

You leaned down and whispered into his ear, “That was all about you, Daryl…” you admitted, nuzzling your head into his neck lovingly a few times before leaning back up over him.

He slowly brought his eyes back to yours, skeptical at first. But the only thing he saw in your eyes was love and honesty. He huffed, taken aback again that an angel like you thought of him that way.

“Me?” he asked.

You laughed a little and nodded, leaning your head down towards his, your lips ghosting his and replied, “Yeah. You.”

You held his stare as he looked you over a minute, his heart melting for you at the thought. He finally nodded, believing you were being truthful.

“You, Daryl Dixon are pretty dense too, I have to say… I’ve been trying to get you to notice me for so long,” you said with a smirk.

He huffed, a sheepish smile coming to his face. He shrugged, looked up at you and admitted, “I didn’t think ya wanted me…”

“Oh, yeah, Spencer…” you said, rolling your eyes and looking back at him as you teasingly continued, “Oh, baby… Ooh, baby.”

His smile got brighter, and he laughed a little, loving your reaction to his fears. His hand came up and cupped the side of your face again as he looked up at you in serious awe.

“Maybe we should send him something? A gift basket?” you joked, continuing, “After all it was him that made you finally make a move, Dixon.”

Daryl’s dark smirk came back, and he shook his head. “Nah, fuck that asshole… He doesn’t deserve shit… I’m just happy you’re mine.” He twirled you both over until he was leaning his body above yours and smiled happily at your submission and the loving look on your face. He nuzzled his nose into yours, closing his eyes as he enjoyed you in his arms.

You ran your hands back into his hair and leaned up to give him a slow kiss. When you were done you laid back down and watched his eyes open, his smile widen, and his lips come back to yours. His lips pressed harshly against yours before his tongue pushed its way back into your mouth. His kiss was always so hungry as if he could never get enough. You moaned happily as you felt his tongue take a hold of yours again. His tongue swirled around yours deep and slow. You watched as he closed his eyes and got lost in the taste of you, moaning happily to himself as he danced his tongue around yours.

After a few minutes, he slowly sucked down your tongue, swirling around it a few more times before pulling his tongue out of your mouth. He then gave your lips sweet, short, kisses and stared back into your eyes as he cupped your face so lovingly.

“Next time I won’t be so rough… Promise,” he said, looking down at you with a smile.

You laughed a little and nodded, saying, “Rough or soft, I don’t care Daryl…” you said, massaging his hair lovingly as you leaned up to give him a kiss. You dropped your head back to the pillow and said, “Besides… Did it look like I didn’t enjoy it?” you asked with a dark smirk on your lips.

He shook his head and smiled, leaning his head down to leave slow kisses back and forth on your collarbone. He left kiss after kiss up your neck until he reached your ear, loving the reaction he got as you moaned happily in approval. He nuzzled his nose into it and whispered, “Ya can have me any way ya want me, Y/N.”

You shivered at his words and his hot breath on your skin, feeling goosebumps erupting throughout your body and another wave of need for him surging through you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, leaning up to kiss his neck sweetly in return before whispering back into his ear, “Ditto, Dixon…Take me any way you want… Any time.”

Daryl groaned softly and kissed your neck again, the spot just below your ear. He sucked on it harshly and with passion as you whimpered, and he turned you on again. When he was done he nuzzled his nose into the same spot and brought his lips back to your ear, whispering with a slightly more dangerous inflection, “Well… I’ve got a few ideas…”

You laughed a little and let your head fall back to the pillow and his eyes returned to yours. You ran your hands down to his chest, looking at it as you rubbed it up and down again. God damn, he was so fucking sexy. Your eyes turned hazy and you looked up at him in pure heat again and said, “Show me… All of them… Just tell me what I have to do…”

He smirked, his eyes turning hard with lust again, only for you. He nodded and leaned down, ghosting his lips with yours.

“I’ll show ya… I’ll show ya it all, Y/N…” he growled, pressing his lips back to yours for another hungry kiss.

You closed your eyes and moaned happily as you opened your mouth to another starving kiss from this man you had craved for so long. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into you. He groaned softly as your tongue started to fight back and dropped his body back on top of yours, loving the feeling of you both pressed up against each other. He made love to you that time, showing his softer side. There wasn’t one time where it seemed to be the same thing when you two collided together. But the one thing they all had in common was passion and pure hunger for each other. You didn’t know how it happened; a fight with this man turning into your dream come true. All you knew was that it worked, you two clicked somehow. And sometimes when you were mad at him or he was mad at you? You both immediately reminded the other of how this thing started and it always ended up with you spent and in heaven all over again…


End file.
